


Lap of Luxury

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Cunnilingus, D/s themes, Dominant Ada Wong, F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: Ada and Leon manage to carve out some time to spend together. Just smut.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Lap of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh so I'm not going to lie, this was a little bit out of my comfort zone. I haven't written a legit AdaxLeon outside of RCHS in, like, years. Maybe a decade. I love them together but I just love Leon with EVERYONE. This was inspired by @songbird_little on Twitter. A picture of her in her Ada cosplay with her Leon ended up on my timeline and I was like UGH HOT I wanna write that. So go follow her she's super cute and makes such a good Ada.
> 
> This *might* get a second chapter if y'all want it, because I have more I wanted to do but it hit 2.8k words and that seemed like a lot.
> 
> There's some minor formatting issues with this that I can't get working so please excuse any wonky formatting.

Leon didn’t even know what time it was. His arms began to ache in the position they were stuck in. A series of leather cuffs held his arms tight behind his back. If he had to estimate, he had been stuck in this position for fifteen or twenty minutes. His legs were starting to feel like TV static. He breathed in deep and hoped she would hurry back.

Considering their respective lines of work, they were pretty lucky to carve out a few weekends a year to see each other. It was always a big production – Leon making sure the DSO would know he would be unreachable for 48 hours, leaving his phone and gear at home to avoid any unnecessary tracking, and giving himself over to Ada for that far too short window of time.

They ordered dinner and a nice bottle of wine once they were settled and watched the sun set through the large plate glass windows together. After dinner (and most of the bottle of red) they took a long shower together.

The former cop was ordered onto the bed on his knees and had just started to get stiff at the idea of _finally_ being able to lay his hands on Ada. He’d been dreaming about her soft skin, her curves, her mouth, her tongue, and the creamy portion of her inner thigh for the past week. He didn’t object as she pulled the soft foam eye mask over his eyes. Next came the collar, heavy and leather, clasped around his neck. He could feel the cool metal of the o-ring resting on his collar bone.

“Arms behind your back.” Ada purred into his ear, soft lips painted deep red brushing against his ear. As he complied, she strapped him in to the leather gear. Leon made a soft whining sound in disapproval but did not move from his position. “Good boy.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m going to get some ice, handsome. Stay here and don’t move. Okay?”

“Okay.” Leon swallowed hard. He heard the zipper of what he assumed was her red dress as she pulled it back on. The door locked behind her and he sighed. He wiggled his toes lightly, concentrating on the feeling of blood slowly returning to them. He had half of a mind to move – stretch and make this slightly more comfortable for him while he waited. But he knew the likelihood of Ada coming back into the room at that moment was pretty high. He wondered if she’d even managed to slip back in silently and was watching him struggle to stay still.

His uncertainties were finally answered as Ada unlocked the door with the keycard. It beeped and the latch unlocked. He heard it close behind her, followed by the sound of her heels coming off and being thrown lightly onto the floor. _Thunk._

“Good boy.” Ada couldn’t help but smile. As she walked over to the front of the large bed, Leon could hear the faint clinking of ice against a glass.

“Did you get ice?” He asked, wondering if it took her so long that the ice had begun to melt.

Ada smirked, fishing a single ice cube from her negroni (“strong and sweet”, she’d told the bartender with a wink) and bringing it to her lips. She sucked the remaining liquid off, leaning forward and brushing the edge of the cube against Leon’s nipple. He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling a shiver work it’s way up his spine. He wasn’t expecting the immediate temperature change. A drop of water formed and slipped down his bare chest. She worked a couple of small circles over his nipple, agonizingly slow, before bringing the already smaller cube across his well-toned chest. She brushed it over his other nipple, licking her lips as it hardened to match the other. She held it there for a second or two longer than she needed to before dropping it back into her drink.

Leon shifted lightly, trying to ignore his already hard cock between his legs. He didn’t want to give her too much satisfaction yet.

She smirked, leaning forward and brushing her lips against the outside of Leon’s ear. “I wanted a warm-up. I flirted with the bartender. He was cute.”

His cock twitched lightly. “Ada…”

“What?” She asked as innocently as she could muster. She took a sip from her drink and placed the tip of the glossy black straw on Leon’s lips. “It’s good. Taste.”

Leon sipped the drink with a soft sigh. “Mmmmhm.” He agreed, wiggling his fingers behind him. His hands were threatening to fall asleep. “Ada?”  
“Yes, Leon?” She brushed a strand of his dirty blonde hair from his face. She couldn’t help but adore the way he looked when he submitted to her.

“Can we change positions? This is starting to hurt.”

“Of course, Leon.” He heard her set her drink down somewhere on the bedside table and come around to the side of the bed. She released his wrists and arms. “You can stretch.” She assured, digging in her bag for a pair of simple neoprene handcuffs. The leather straps were much more visually appealing, but the unfortunate downside of not being able to spend time like this together regularly meant Leon’s stamina was low. “Hands in front, then. Wrists together.”

He nodded and pressed his wrists together, feeling the blood starting to return back to his extremities. She kissed his temple as she fastened the smaller cuffs on his wrist. “How’s that?”

Leon tested them before giving a nod. “Better.”

“Good boy.” She brushed her fingers across his jawline gently. She pressed her forefinger to his lips which he opened quickly, allowing the tip of her finger inside his mouth. He suckled there lightly, savoring the taste of her skin. Her nails were manicured and well kempt even though she kept them short for work. She slipped another finger into his mouth which Leon accepted greedily. His tongue lapped at her digits, spreading them lightly and scraping them ever so gently against his teeth.

“You’re such a good boy for me Leon,” She whispered, slowly pulling her fingers away from him much to his disappointment. “Stay.”

He swallowed hard and mumbled a “Yes, ma’am” despite his nerves that she would leave again. He heard the zip of her dress again followed by the sound of the silken fabric hitting the carpet. She took hold of the metal hardware on Leon’s collar to lead him.

“Stand. Slowly.” She demanded, carefully guiding him off the bed with her other hand on his elbow. He was silently thankful as he carefully put his legs out beneath him. The blood immediately began to return to his feet, causing them to tingle as he stretched his toes out on the soft carpet beneath him. He wiggled his toes slowly, counting to ten before giving Ada a nod to show he was ready.

“Sit here. Get comfortable.” She led him to the chaise couch, spreading out in the middle.  
He obeyed, dropping to his knees again but shifting lightly to avoid the same problem of circulation loss. She often didn’t tell him to get comfortable unless she planned on keeping him in that position for long.   
She leaned forward and removed the blindfold from his eyes, laying it beside her for easy retrieval. She smiled as Leon’s face lit up as he took in her naked body before him. It was the same this time as it had been every time before; he was like a giddy teenager seeing breasts for the first time. She loved that about him and she hoped he never lost that part of him.

She chuckled, clasping his jawline in her palm and bringing him closer.

“Y’so beautiful.” He murmured, looking up at her with a hazy lustful look in his blue eyes. He nuzzled lightly against her inner thigh, taking in her intoxicating scent. She had been freshly waxed, leaving everything soft and smooth except for a well-groomed patch of jet black hair.

She stroked his hair, taking pride in the fact that she was certain Leon didn’t allow anyone else to do so. She curled the soft dirty blonde locks around her finger, savoring their softness as she felt his hot breath on her inner thigh.

“Well? Are you just going to look at me all night, Leon?”

“No, Ma’am.” He brushed the tip of his nose against her moist slit, feeling his cock twitch in response. His tongue darted out, licking the length of her slowly. He groaned softly, flattening his tongue and repeating the motion. He focused on her clit, flicking over the hardened spot slowly at first before gaining speed.

“Good boy.” Ada groaned softly, feeling all of her muscles starting to relax. She felt so luxurious like this, sprawled out in the middle of a very impressive hotel room with Leon between her legs. _This is exactly how I ought to be treated every day_ , she thought, Leon’s hair slipping through her fingers again.

Leon pursed his lips against her and drew her labia into his mouth, suckling lightly. He could worship her for hours and still enjoy every moment of it. He dipped his tongue inside, a muffled moan as he felt a mixture of her juices and his saliva running down his chin. He’d been with plenty of people in the last handful of years (“Perks of the job.” He would always joke) but none had come close to Ada.

He finally came up for air, taking a deep breath and licking his lips. He could taste her lingering on his lips. “You taste so good.”

“Oh?” She leaned forward. “Let me taste.”

Leon shivered lightly and met her halfway, closing his eyes as Ada laid a kiss on his mouth haphazardly where her juices lingered. She dragged her tongue down his chin to taste the rest. “Mmmmm.” She agreed with a sly smirk.

Leon whimpered, bucking his hips lightly in vain. His cock ached now, a bead of pre-cum forming on the tip already. He loved how depraved Ada could be even while maintaining her elegance.

“Please, Ada….” He heard the words leave his mouth before he was even aware he was begging.

“Yes, Leon?” She purred, cupping his jaw in her palm. “What do you want?”

He rolled his hips again, blue eyes wide as they stared up at her. “You.”

Something mischievous flashed across Ada’s face. “Oh?”

“Ada, please.” He murmured again, nuzzling against her inner thigh. He brushed the tip of his nose against her slit again. “I want y’ so bad.”

“Leon, you haven’t even made me come yet and you’re already begging.” She pursed her lips. “Tsk, tsk.”

He wet his lips and went back to work on her, starting with slow licks and gradually building up speed. He focused on her now engorged clit, tracing quick little circles around the little button. He heard her gasp and shudder, wrapping her legs around his head and pulling him closer.

Leon screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the task at hand. He could feel her hand pressing him against her as she neared her climax. He felt her legs begin to shake around him and her breathing turn shallow, soft moans mingling with little pants in between. Before he knew it she was tumbling over the edge, coming with a crescendo of a cry.

She held him there with for a moment as her orgasm slowly dissipated before finally releasing him.  
“Good boy.” She sighed, brushing his hair from his face again. His chin glistened with her juices again, practically dripping this time.

He grinned at her. His cock throbbed, causing him to be aware again of how hard he was. He glanced down at himself and then back up to Ada. “….please?”

She kissed him again. “Stand up.”

He scrambled to his feet, a bit wobbly as he didn’t have his arms to steady himself. She led him back across the hotel room to the bed, commanding him to get on his hands and knees.

He swallowed hard but didn’t protest, climbing carefully onto his knees and dropping down to his elbows with his wrists outstretched in front of him. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to get to fuck her tonight.

She hummed lightly to herself as she picked up her now slightly watered down cocktail, taking a large gulp before dipping into her luggage again. She kept her back to Leon as she readied whatever she had in store for him.

Leon craned his neck, trying to see what she was doing.

She shot a look at him from over her shoulder. “Do I need to put the blindfold back on?” She threatened.

“No, ma’am.” He sighed softly, but found himself getting even more excited at the thought of whatever she had up her sleeve.

The spy resumed her place back at the end of the bed. There was a soft clicking sound followed by a smear of something cold and wet against Leon’s hole. He gasped, his cock twitching again in response.

“Woah, wh-what are you doing?”

Ada smiled. “Trust me, Leon. Have I ever disappointed you?”

He was silent for a moment, trying to calm his nerves. “No, ma’am.”

“I saw this when I was in Europe last month…” She murmured, taking something out of a cardboard box. The box was discarded to the ground with intention to clean it up later. “And I immediately thought of you.”

Leon tried to peak at her from where he was. The anticipation was killing him. His questions were answered as something cold and metal was pressed against his opening.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” He gasped, his toes curling. The tip slipped inside easily.

“How do you feel?” She murmured, stroking the inside of his leg with the back of her hand.

“Green,” He murmured. “It’s good.”

“Good boy.” She praised, pressing more of the metal toy inside of him. It got thicker the further it went inside, stretching him deliciously. There was some mild discomfort as it filled him but slowly it turned to pleasure. Ada rocked the curved toy inside of him, pressing against that sweet spot that was his prostate. “Good boy…” She repeated, leaning forward and wrapping her soft fingers around his erection.

Leon groaned, rocking into her hand and back onto the toy. He could feel drool running down his chin as she fucked him slowly and deeply but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Oh, fuck,” He groaned, whimpering as she continued to plunge into him over and over again. He was quickly nearing his own climax, his cock twitching with each of Ada’s ministrations.

“Don’t you dare,” She warned, pressing the toy in deeper. “Don’t even think about it, Leon. I haven’t given you permission yet.”

Leon whimpered in response. His mind was starting to go hazy and all he could think about was release – but he didn’t want to go against her orders. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the night receiving punishment because he couldn’t last. “Yes’m,” He swallowed another moan, his forehead resting on the bed. He was sweating from trying to hold back.

“Good boy,” She cooed again, feeling his testicles swell and tense. She drew her hand away, continuing to stimulate his prostate. “Cum for me, Leon.”

He cried out, a loud and somewhat strangled noise as he finally let himself tip over the edge. He came in hot, sticky ropes, splattering on his stomach and the bed spread. He whimpered softly, feeling a wave of embarrassment at the mess he made.

“Roll over. On your back.” Ada set the toy down on bed side table to be washed later. She watched as Leon moved from shaking legs to his back, staring up at her. His eyes were wide and his skin was flushed. “Good boy.” She wrapped her hand around him, giving a last few jerks before leaning down and dragging her tongue over his sensitive cock and the mess he’d made on his stomach.

“Fuck.” Leon’s hips jerked again before falling flat on the bed. “Ada.” He breathed out, leaning his head back against the mattress.

She hummed softly again, working to untie his hands. He rubbed his wrists once they were free, focusing on evening his breathing out again.

She joined him on the bed, wrapping her arms around the younger man and pulling him close to her. He nuzzled against her without words, enjoying the softness of her skin against his own.

“How do you feel?” She asked softly, stroking his hair again. “Was that too much?”

Leon wet his lips. “N-no. Was amazin’.” He smiled at her, strands of hair sticking to his forehead and entirely relaxed.

“Good boy.” She kissed the top of his head. “Now rest up because we’re not done by a long shot.” 


End file.
